Baby, Just Take Me
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: Cause I can't stand it anymore/ChanBaek/PG-17/Fluff/Romance/Drabble/Mind to RnR?


_I can't stand it anymore_

Chanyeol baru saja bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Kelelahan sepertinya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang lalu merenggangkan tangan-tangan panjangnya ke udara. Menguap beberapa kali dan menggaruk-garuk rambut adalah rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Dengan malas ia menendang selimut dan menyeret kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Pria jangkung itu keluar dengan rambut yang basah dan wajah yang lebih _fresh. _Ia menuruni tangga mencari-cari seseorang yang ia peluk semalaman. Dan disanalah pria yang ia peluk itu, sedang sibuk di dapur—entahlah membuat apa— yang jelas Chanyeol sangat suka hal itu. Pemandangan pagi yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat—Baekhyun dengan celana pendeknya dan sweater yang berpotongan dada rendah membuat bahunya sedikit terekspos—

Chanyeol suka bagaimana cara Baekhyun menaikkan _kerah_ _sweater_nya ketika benda itu jatuh menuruni bahunya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri agak jauh dari _counter_ dapur. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun-nya marah. Bukan karena ia tidak suka, tapi bagaimanapun juga kemarahan Baekhyun bisa saja merusak _imajinasi pagi_-nya. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ini masih pagi dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya yang sudah berkeliaran kemana-mana.

Melihat bahu Baekhyun yang terekspos itu membuat Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bahu itu, lalu perlahan-lahan naik ke leher seksi Baekhyun. Memberi satu atau dua _hickey_ disana mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi setelah ia pikir, satu atau dua _hickey_ tidaklah cukup.

"Kau sedang apa, _baby_?" Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Ia menguburkan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun. Menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari sana. Mengecup lembut leher _istri_nya itu di beberapa bagian. Chanyeol tidak tahan. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin membawa _istri_nya ke kamar dan melakukan _this and that_. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Sedang menggoreng ikan. Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat?" Baekhyun menjawab cuek. Ia tahu maksud Chanyeol. Setiap pagi ia memang begitu. Bahkan ia tak terpengaruh ketika Chanyeol mengecupi tengkuk atau cuping telinganya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau hentikan?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya." Chanyeol meneruskan kegiatannya. Bibirnya berkeliaran menelusuri leher, bahu, tengkuk, rahang, bahkan telinga Baekhyun. Kali ini ia sukses membuat Baekhyun merinding sampai ke tulang ekor. Tangan Baekhyun mulai gemetaran. Dengan mudah, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Salah satu yang lebih jangkung jadi merasa lebih leluasa mengecupi leher bagian depan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan banyak _hickey_ disana.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Mungkin, jika ia menyerah setelah ini, Chanyeol akan langsung menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka. Baekhyun mengumpat di dalam hati ketika tangan besar itu bermain-main di bagian pinggulnya. Daerah yang paling sensitif milik Baekhyun.

"Euh.. " satu erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main. Sekali lagi bibirnya menelusuri leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman mengambang disana.

"_Baby, ju-just take me please.."_ Baekhyun mencengkeram kaus Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai dibalik leher Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya—

"Baby.."

"Ya.." suaranya sedikit bergetar karena menahan desahan yang tanpa dosa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Kau bau ikan, baby.." Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Be-benarkah?" Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan. Ia menyerah. Jika sudah begini, ia pasrah terhadap apapun yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi, tunggu! Apa tadi yang dikatakan Chanyeol? Bau ikan? Ia membuka matanya dan seketika itu juga mendorong Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol terjungkal dan pantatnya sukses mencium lantai marmer yang dingin.

Baekhyun membalik badan secepat kilat dan menemukan ikan gorengnya gosong. Penggorengannya berasap dan meninggalkan bau yang tidak sedap.

"Ikan goreng kuu!"


End file.
